The Best of What's Around
by ShowMeLove
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Lorelai left Stars Hollow for New York City after a falling out with Luke over two years ago. But, when she receives an invitation to his wedding, will things change? L/L, slight R/J, general Stars Hollow wackiness.
1. Death by Invitation

The Best of What's Around

Chapter 1:  Death by Invitation

Luke Danes was nervous.  It wasn't like he was unaccustomed to the feeling.  Back in high school, he had quite the reputation for the case of nerves he would get before a track meet.  At his first race, he had been so scared that he had been unable to sleep the night before, his mind and insides churning and twisting.  Standing at the starting line, he was quite sure that the taut rubber band in his stomach was about to snap at any moment.  Just as he was about to leave the field for the bathroom, the shotgun sounded.  On instinct, he sprinted down his lane, the lump rising in his throat as each second passed.  Before he realized it, he had crossed the finish line.  But, he kept running, quickly reaching the bleachers where the crowd stood cheering wildly.  He would later find out that he had won the race in record time, but only after vomiting all over Tony Schramm, the town butcher, as he stood applauding in the front row of the stands.  From that day forward, he had been known as Butch. 

He tugged at the tie around his neck slightly.  It was so typical for him to be thinking of something disgusting like that at a time like this.  The nervousness he felt in his teenage years was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.  The wine he had drunk earlier seemed to be swimming precariously in his stomach with the seafood salad he had picked at through dinner.  It would be any second now.  It was all going according to the plan.  

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply.  When he opened them, he studied the woman across the table from him.  She was bathed in a halo of soft candlelight, her dark hair glistening, half flickers and half steady glow.  A shadow fell across her face as the waiter arrived at their table with a small box adorned with a delicate red ribbon and placed it in front of her. 

She looked at the box for a moment before raising her eyes to meet his, a smile tugging at her lips.  She held his gaze for a moment before turning her attention back to unwrapping the gift.  Luke felt the tension in his stomach release.  This was the woman that made him laugh, that tried tofu for him, that filled his days with warmth, that made sitting in an overpriced restaurant in an uncomfortable suit worth it.  He would have never imagined that coffee would end up bringing him the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with, but he was grateful.  This was right.  

She opened the box, and a tiny gasp escaped her throat.  She looked up at him with shimmering eyes and a shocked grin.  He reached over and took her tiny hands in his.

"Maddie, will you marry me?"               

***

One month later…

Lorelai Gilmore stared at her computer screen, tapping a pen rhythmically to the XTC song in her head.  To the untrained observer, it would have appeared that she was hard at work.  But her gaze was unfocused, her eyes moving past the computer and her office to the weekend ahead.  A lazy grin crept across her face.  She and Rory had big plans.  

            She fidgeted slightly in her seat, before swiveling her chair around to face the floor-to-ceiling window behind her.  She scooted closer, leaning her forehead against the glass and gazing down at the street.  The side of the building seemed to fall forever before reaching the frenzied black specks hurrying throughout their day below.  It seemed inherently wrong for people to actually have to work on a day as picturesque as this.  She knew that a chill bit the air, but the clouds were puffy and the sun shone brightly, making her long for the days of summer dresses and strappy sandals.

            The intercom on her desk buzzed, and Lorelai's reverie was broken.  She spun her chair around to face the desk again and tapped on the talk button.

            "What's up, Annie?"

            "Miss Gilmore –"

            "Lorelai, Annie, it's Lorelai," she interrupted, chuckling lightly.  She had told Annie the same thing every day for the last year and a half, and she still forgot to call her by her first name sometimes.

            "Lorelai," Annie continued, the embarrassment evident in her voice, "your daughter is on line two."

            "Oh, great!  Thanks Annie."

            "No problem, boss."

            Lorelai smiled again as she switched from the intercom to the phone.  "Hey babe!"

            "My head hurts."

            "How'd it go?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

            Rory sighed.  "I think I just squeegee-d my entire brain into my International Politics final."

            "Ha, you aced it."

            "I hope so.  All I have to do is get through one more final next Wednesday, and I will be done for the entire semester."

            "And you are going to forget about that last final, at least for tonight.  And why is that, darling daughter?"

            "Christmas in New York Night!"

            "Exactly!  So, I expect nothing less from you than to scrape your brain back in and put your best foot forward tonight… or, shall I say, skate," Lorelai said slyly.

            "Ice skating at Rockefeller Center, it's so Autumn in New York," Rory said wistfully.

            "Except I don't have gray hair and an affinity for small rodents, and you're not dying or a kleptomaniac."

            "Minor discrepancies."

            "Of course.  What time will you be home?"

            "Probably around 4:00.  I just have a couple of errands to run, and then I'm all yours for the night."

            "Yay for mother/daughter bonding!"

"I don't think it's possible for us to become anymore bonded without actually becoming one person." 

            "Ah, I beg to differ.  It's not like we can read each other's minds or anything.  We really need to work on that.  Quick, tell me what I'm thinking right now."

            "Hey, I'll tell you what I'm thinking.  My mother needs to be committed."

            "You would never!"

            "I actually hear the rooms at Bellevue are quite nice."   

            "Evil child, turning on the one that painfully birthed you."

            "I gotta run, otherwise there will be no bonding.  I'll see you at home soon!"

            "Bye hon!"

            Lorelai hung up the phone and tapped her nails on the desk for a few seconds.  She took a long look over her shoulder at the bright sunshine outside before getting up and grabbing her coat and briefcase and heading out the door.

            She stopped in front of Annie's desk.  She had been Lorelai's personal assistant since she had taken the job as manager of the hotel.  She was a tiny woman that was in a constant state of anxiety.  She had one pencil stuck haphazardly into the bun in her hair and another behind her ear.  She looked up when she sensed Lorelai's presence.

            "Miss Gil…orelai!"

            "Hey Annie, I'm gonna take off a few hours early, okay?  If anything important comes up, just forward it to my voicemail.  But if it's really urgent, I'll have my cell phone with me."

            "Oh, of course.  Let me just write that down…" Annie began to root around on her desk for something to write with.

            Lorelai gave a short cough and pointed at the pencil behind her ear.  

            Annie reached up and grabbed the pencil.  "Oh…right," she muttered sheepishly.

            Lorelai considered her for a moment.  "Hey… why don't you actually take the rest of the afternoon off?"

            "Oh, Lorelai, I can't.  Someone needs to stay here to handle any crises that arise.  I mean, what if there is a problem with the Barnett party or the Sherman reservations…"

            "I'm sure Mark in customer service can handle it.  You deserve a break.  It's Friday, and it's a beautiful day out.  Go do something fun." 

            Annie bit her lip for a moment before allowing a smile to cross her face.  "Well, if you're sure…"

            "I am sure!  Now get outta here!"

            "Alrightie.  Have a great weekend, Lorelai!"

***

            Stepping out through the large glass doors of the Carlyle Hotel, Lorelai was immediately swept into the throng of people bustling along Fifth Avenue.  She snuggled her nose into her scarf and smiled as she took in the scene around her.  It was the second week of December, and the holiday shopping season was in full swing.  Wreaths and twinkling lights adorned storefronts and light posts, and even the horse drawn carriages along the outskirts of Central Park were decorated in red and green.  

After walking the several blocks from the hotel, Lorelai welcomed the warm rush of air that greeted her as she entered the lobby of her apartment building.  

            "Hey Bernie!"

            The security officer smiled warmly at her.  "Miss Lorelai, have a good day at the office?"

            "You bet, it was so good that I cut out two hours early.  How's Alice?"

            "She's doing good.  Just has some strange cravings.  She sent me out last night at 1:30 to find her some pickles and peanut butter."

            "It would have been nice to have a guy around to take care of my cravings when I was pregnant with Rory.  I went through a phase where I ate nothing but eggnog ice cream and beef jerky every night.  And let me tell you, finding eggnog ice cream in the middle of July is no easy task.  Consider yourself lucky, my friend."

            "I hope it doesn't get to that point," he chuckled.  He reached into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a stack of letters and circulars.  "Looks like you got a lot of mail today." 

            "Aw, people love me!" Lorelai said, eagerly accepting the pile.  "Even if it is only Ed McMahon and the people at Publisher's Clearing House," she frowned as she looked at the first letter.  "I'll catch you later, Bernie."

            "You have a good night, Miss Lorelai." 

            "I plan to!" she called over her shoulder as she entered the elevator and tapped the button for the twenty-second floor.

            Entering the apartment, she shrugged out of her coat and tossed her briefcase onto the table by the door.  Out of the corner of her eye, a blinking red light caught her attention.  One new message.  She pushed the play button on the answering machine and threw herself onto the couch to sort through the mail.  She grinned when she heard Peter's voice.  

            "Hey Lor, it's me.  It's about…"  A pause.  "2:15.  I know you're not home, but I wanted my voice to be the first thing you heard when you walked in the door… which I'm guessing will be in about a half hour because of your tendency to play hooky on Friday afternoons."  She chuckled, amazed at how well he knew her.  "Just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you.  Have fun with Rory tonight.  I'll call you later, if I don't get a call first about one of you being in the emergency room with a broken limb.  Love you, bye."

            She made a mental note to call him back before Rory got home.  He wouldn't be in his next meeting until at least 4:30.  She leafed through the mail in her hand.  Ed McMahon… bill… bill… Christmas card from her mother… bill… ooh, something from Banana Republic… but damn, it's a bill.  

She paused when she reached the next letter.  It was ivory in color and thicker than the others.  Her name and address were printed in large and flowing script.  She checked the upper corner for the return address.  Stars Hollow, Connecticut.  Her breath caught in her throat slightly, and her fingers lightly traced the postmark before flipping the envelope over to tear it open.  

Several thick pieces of paper fell into her hand.  She focused on the top one and began to read.

_Two hearts,_

_Two lives,_

_One eternity,_

_One love._

Lorelai snorted.  God, that was corny.__

_At eleven on the evening of the thirty first of December_

_You are cordially invited to witness the marriage ceremony of_

_Madeline Elizabeth Stewart_

_And_

_Lucas Matthew Danes_

            Huh?

***

Next chapter:  Lorelai and Rory go ice skating at Rockefeller Center, and an interrogation ensues.

Any reviews, feedback, or critiques are much appreciated and can be left here or sent to ShowMeLove100@aol.com.

Thanks!


	2. Ricochetin' Around the Christmas Tree

Author's Note:  Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!  It keeps me motivated to write.  I'm planning on this being a long-ish story, so please stick with me during these preliminary chapters.  Starting with the next chapter, there will be flashbacks revealing the events that led up to Lorelai's departure from Stars Hollow.  All will be revealed in time!     

The Best of What's Around

Chapter 2:  Ricochetin' Around the Christmas Tree

            "It's big," Rory said.

            "And sparkly," Lorelai breathed.

            Lorelai and Rory stood side by side before the gigantic Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center.  The night was cold and the dozens of international flags surrounding the square waved gently in the breeze.  The pulsating lights from Times Square could be seen in the sky above and the air was thick with anticipation for Christmas.  Tourists bustled throughout the area, maneuvering large shopping bags and taking pictures.  Rory was jolted as a man with a handheld video camera bumped into her and kept walking without a second glance.  

            "Um, sorry?" Rory called after him.

            "Come on, sweets," Lorelai said, steering her down the steps to the skating rink below.

            "You know, that is one of the few things I really don't like about this city.  The crowds.  And the rude people.  And the people that walk around the city holding video cameras like the chronicles of their pedestrian wanderings would actually be interesting to anyone but their bed-ridden mothers who wouldn't have a choice but to watch them anyway!" Rory finished loudly over her shoulder.

            "You're ranting."

            "I really am becoming a New Yorker," she smiled.

            "And just one step away from becoming that guy that wears a wedding dress every day in Union Square Park."

            They reached the entrance to the rink.  Lorelai paid the attendant the $30 required for an hour of skating and followed the line of people to the skate rental area.  This was the culmination of the first annual Mother/Daughter Christmas in New York Night, as Lorelai had deemed it earlier in the evening.  They had started Christmas shopping in the afternoon at Macy's and continued up Fifth Avenue until they had to stop at home to drop off all of the bags they had acquired.  Then it had been on to a big dinner at The Rock Center Café and an evening of skating to help burn off all of those calories.  

            "Look Rory, I got pink skates!"

            "If they had fur and rhinestones, you would feel just like Cinderella."

            "You're just jealous, you have plain old white skates."  Lorelai finished lacing up her skates and began to shakily walk towards the ice, Rory following closely behind.

            "I've never been too good at this, you're going to have to hold me up," Lorelai said, her arms flailing at her sides as she stepped onto the slick ice.  A teenage boy flew by her quickly, causing her to almost lose her balance before Rory caught her by the arm.  "See what I mean?  Hey, watch it, Brian Boitano!" she called after the retreating back of the teenager.

            When their feet were both firmly planted on the ice, they began to skate around the perimeter of the rink.  The ice was crowded with people, all smiling and pointing to people they knew in the crowd of spectators at all sides of the rink.  

            "Ugh, what is up with this music?" Lorelai asked after a few minutes.

            As "Jenny from the Block" ended, "Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays" by N'Sync began to play.

            "Mom, look around you.  We're surrounded by the TRL set, it's teenybopper heaven."

            Lorelai's gaze fell onto a pair of pre-teens that appeared to be on their first date.  "This must be a regular hot spot for kids on a Friday night that can't get into PG-13 movies yet."

            They continued to skate, laughing occasionally as one of them would trip and almost fall, saved only by the quick reflexes of the other.  

Rory looked over at her mother.  "This is fun.  It's more crowded than the old rink in Stars Hollow, but it's nice."

            A distracted look fell across Lorelai's face that did not go unnoticed by Rory.  "What's up, Mom?"

            "Well, you know, it's funny that you mention Stars Hollow.  I actually got the strangest letter today."

            "Letter?"

            "Well, it wasn't so much a letter as an invitation."

            "An invitation?"  Rory's brow furrowed slightly before a realization dawned on her.  "Ohhh…"

            "Ha, I knew you were behind it."

            She looked taken aback.  "Behind what?"

            "Oh, don't play dumb with me, you've never been good at it.  Come on, Luke… Luke Danes getting married?  It's a little early for April Fool's jokes, Rory."

            "Mom…"

            "I knew that it couldn't be real, of course.  I mean, if you're going to do something like that, at least try to make it believable.  That whole 'two hearts, one love' thing was so corny.  Luke would never even agree to something that sappy.  But, then again, the whole idea of Luke even getting married is so unbelievable that I don't think even J.J. Abrams could pull it off…"

            "Mom, it's not a joke," Rory interjected, a pained expression on her face.

            "And I mean, that guy was able to make me buy that Sydney wouldn't just jump Vaughn every time she saw him, so he's damn good… wait, what?"

            "It's not a joke."

            "Luke is getting married?"

            "Yeah."

            Lorelai fell silent for a long moment, the wheels in her head turning.  "How long have you known about this?"

            Rory was suddenly fascinated by the lines her skates were creating on the ice.

            "Rory?" 

            She looked up.  "Only about two weeks."

            "Two weeks?  That's like an eternity to keep something like this quiet!"

            "I was sworn to secrecy."

            "By who?" Lorelai demanded.

            "Jess," Rory mumbled.

            "Ohh, I see how it is.  Your boyfriend's opinion obviously matters much more than anything your mother might have to say about this," Lorelai vented, the hurt evident in her face as she began to skate away from Rory.

            "Mom, wait, it wasn't like that," Rory said, as she followed Lorelai and took her arm to force her to face her again.  "It just wasn't my place to tell you.  Jess and I weren't sure if Luke was going to invite you or not, and we figured it would be best if you found out the way he wanted you to."

            "And what if he didn't invite me?  Would I have ever found out?  Or would I only find out if I ever went back to Stars Hollow and saw a few kids running around that looked suspiciously like miniature burger boys?"

            "If he didn't, of course I would have told you before the actual ceremony.  Besides, we were pretty sure that he would send you an invitation."

            "And what made you so sure of that?"

            "Luke's moved on.  It's been over two years, Mom.  I think this is his way of trying to make peace with you."

            Rory's words were meant to be kind, but still stung a part of Lorelai's subconscious.

            "Well, it may be his way of trying to make peace, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going," Lorelai said stiffly.

            "Mom, please.  It's time for this stand off between you two to end."

            "Rory, you don't know the whole story, just let it go."

            "I know that it was my fault…"

            "No, don't even say that," Lorelai interrupted.  "It was not, in any way, shape, or form, your fault."

            "But, if I hadn't…"

            "No Rory," Lorelai said, touching her daughter's cheek lightly with her fingertip.  "What happened with Luke and I had been building up for a long time.  You had nothing to do with it."

            Rory sighed.  "I just wish you two could put all of this behind you.  Will you at least think about it?"

            Lorelai looked at her for a moment.  "Okay.  I'll think about it.  But no promises," she said as she pointed her finger at Rory.  She turned to skate towards the wall.  Her skate caught on a crevice in the ice and she stumbled.  She almost regained her balance before she fell completely on the ice.  "Rory, help your poor mother up!"

            Rory stood back, her arms folded across her chest, trying desperately not to laugh.

            "WHY MEEEEEEEEE?!?!" Lorelai howled from the ground.

            "My mother, Nancy Kerrigan, ladies and gentlemen," she muttered before extending her arm to help Lorelai up.      

***

            Lorelai fumbled around in her bag for her keys at the doorway to the apartment she shared with Rory.  After their hour of skating, Rory had taken the subway downtown to surprise Jess at his dorm room and interrupt his round-the-clock study session for finals.  

            Lorelai didn't try to kid herself into thinking that Rory's decision to attend Columbia was based entirely on scholastic reasons.  After receiving acceptance letters from Yale and Columbia and a rejection from Harvard, she had been unsure about where she was supposed to spend the next four years of her life.  But, when Jess was accepted to New York University, the scales definitely tilted in favor of Columbia.  Lorelai had at first been wary of the situation: of the distance, of their relationship, of allowing Rory's college choice to be influenced by her relationship with a guy.  But, Jess had stood by Rory through some difficult times, and Lorelai respected him for that.  She was prepared to stay in Stars Hollow while her daughter explored the Big Apple with the boy she loved.  But, after her falling out with Luke and the job offer she received soon after from the Carlyle Hotel, her decision had been relatively easy.  And here they were, over two years later.  Rory was a junior at Columbia, and she was running a successful and profitable hotel on the Upper East Side.  Everything worked out for the best, she supposed.

            Finally finding her keys, she unlocked the door and stepped into her darkened apartment.  It wasn't until she had hung her coat in the closet and stepped out of her shoes that she noticed the dim light and soft music emanating from the kitchen.  Intrigued, she tiptoed to the doorframe and peeked inside.

            "Hey."

            Peter sat at the kitchen table, a candle lit and a fresh pot of coffee brewing.  His suit jacket hung around the back of his chair, his tie was loosened, and his sleeves rolled up.  He was an investment banker that worked on Wall Street as well as an aspiring writer.

            "Hey yourself.  Whatcha' doing?" Lorelai asked as she entered the room, surveying the scene. 

            "Surprising you for our seven month, two week, four day anniversary."

            "Oh, I see," Lorelai grinned as she took a seat across from him.

            "Did you and Rory have fun ice skating?"

            "Oh you bet.  I have a bruise on my ass in the shape of Texas."

            His eyes twinkled.  "Can I see?"

            "Maybe later," she winked.  She leaned forward slightly.  "I have a confession to make."

            "Shoot," Peter said, leaning forward slightly as well.

            "I didn't get you anything for our anniversary."

            "It's okay."  He got up and opened a small cardboard box on the kitchen counter.  He removed a small pink cupcake and placed it in front of her.  The words 'I Love You' were piped on it in white icing.

            "Happy anniversary," he smiled.

            "Thanks, you too," Lorelai laughed, as she began to unwrap her cupcake.  "So, what's the real occasion, hmm?"

            "Nothing really.  You just sounded kinda down when I talked to you on the phone earlier, so I thought I'd surprise you with a little treat when you got home."

            "Aren't you just the sweetest thing in the whole world?  You are too cute," Lorelai mumbled through her mouthful of cupcake.

            Peter reached across the table to gently wipe away the bit of icing that had landed on her chin.  "So, is everything okay?"

            Lorelai considered him carefully for a moment.  Her mind flashed to the wedding invitation that still sat on her living room table.  She had never told Peter about Luke and her complicated history with him.  And now didn't seem to be the best time to discuss it.  It would lead to uncomfortable questions that would undoubtedly ruin their seven month, two week, four day anniversary.  She smiled at him.

            "No honey, everything's fine."     

***

Next chapter:  Lorelai remembers happier times with Luke and makes a decision about whether or not to attend the wedding.  Luke finds out what it's like to plan a wedding in Stars Hollow.

Any reviews, feedback, or critiques are much appreciated and can be left here or sent to ShowMeLove100@aol.com.

Thanks!


	3. Turtle Doves and Twinkle Lights

Author's Note:  Thanks for the reviews so far!  They keep me motivated!  Here's the next chapter, which is longer than the other ones.  There are some small hints about what drove Luke and Lorelai apart.  In upcoming chapters, Rory and Jess will also become extremely important.  Enjoy!

The Best of What's Around

Chapter 3:  Turtle Doves and Twinkle Lights

Two years earlier…

_Emptied bags and decorations surrounded the spot where Lorelai sat on the floor.  She tied off the purple balloon she had just finished blowing up and held it up in front of her to make sure it was the proper size.  Satisfied, she threw it up into the air and hit it so that it flew behind the couch and out of her way.  After rooting through another bag at her side, she stood up and began unrolling the giant 'Congratulations Graduate!' banner she had bought at Partyland.  She taped one side of it to the staircase and moved to tape the other side to the wall.  She stood back and admired her work, before one side began to peel off of the wall.  She scrambled to catch it as the other side came unstuck as well.  She struggled to hoist it back onto the wall, but only succeeded in entangling herself within the tape and paper._

_            She heard a knock at the door.  "I'll… be… right… there!" she called out as she attempted to free herself from the octopus-like tentacles of the banner.  "Come in!" she yelled out again, in frustration.  "Bring the jaws of life if at all possible."_

_            "Lorelai?" Luke asked tentatively as he entered the house._

_Lorelai managed to maneuver herself so that she was facing the door.  "Luke?"_

_Luke struggled to contain his laughter at the sight of Lorelai trapped within a massive, rolled up banner that made her look like a pig-in-a-blanket.  "You okay there?"_

_"Oh, yes.  Everything's fine.  Just… a tiny situation… that is completely… under control," she muttered as she continued to struggle._

_Luke took two large steps over the decorations on the floor and reached her.  He took one end of the banner and began to pull the paper off of Lorelai.  Finally getting the whole thing off of her, he threw it onto the couch.  "Better?"_

_"Yes, thank you."  Lorelai gave a deep sigh of relief while readjusting her light blue shirt that had become hiked up during her struggle.  _

_Luke tried not to stare, without much success.  When Lorelai looked up and caught his eye, he averted his gaze while she smiled shyly._

_"So, why'd you come by?  It's not an everyday occurrence.  Not that I'm not grateful, I'd probably still be trapped in the Venus flytrap poster over there if it weren't for you," she said quickly._

_Luke adjusted his backwards baseball cap slightly.  "Well, when you were at the diner earlier, you mentioned that you had a lot to do to get ready for Rory's graduation party tomorrow.  So, I thought I'd see if you needed any help."  He paused.  "Where is Rory, anyway?  Shouldn't she be the one saving you from deadly paper products?"_

_"She's out gallivanting with that nephew of yours.  Shouldn't you know that?" Lorelai asked as she poked him in the arm._

_"Most of my conversations with Jess consist of one or two word sentences.  You know, 'You leaving?' 'Yeah' 'Coming back?' 'Yeah' 'When?' 'Later.'  And then he's out the door." _

_Lorelai laughed.  "You are his guardian, you know.  You have a right to ask where he's going."_

_Luke shrugged.  They looked at each other for a moment in silence.  "So… you want some help?" he asked awkwardly.  "I brought coffee."_

_Lorelai's face lit up.  "You just said the magic word!  Hand it over!"_

_"And you obviously have forgotten the magic word."  He waved the thermos he had been carrying over his head and behind his back._

_"Lukey, I need coffee!"_

_"Calling me 'Lukey' is definitely not the way to get what you want."_

_"You'd never deny me what I wanted."_

_He tried to ignore the double meaning behind her words.  "Wanna make a bet?"_

_"Don't make me resort to desperate measures," she replied mischievously._

_He raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge._

_She lunged for the coffee behind his back.  He spun around, avoiding her attempts to grab the thermos from him.  Thwarted in her initial effort, she made a second pass.  Luke sidestepped her, but tripped over some of the decorations on the floor.  He fell onto the couch, Lorelai quickly following suit.  She found herself lying on top of him, breathing hard.  Their faces were just an inch apart.  She stared into his eyes for several long moments, startled by the emotions present there.  There was an intensity to them mixed with… something else that she couldn't identify._

_"Coffee?" she asked softly._

_He watched her lips in fascination as they formed the word he had heard her speak so many times before.  He admired the small 'v' in the center of her top lip and the way she nervously wet her bottom lip.  "You still didn't say the magic word."_

_"Please?" she whispered.  She wasn't sure what was happening.  It was strange, and different, but she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop._

_            He stared at her.  She was so close.  He was all too aware of the feel of her body pressed fully against his.  The way it seemed to fit as if they were created to lie just like this.  All he would have to do was pick his head up slightly and their lips would touch.  But, he froze.  Remembering the thermos of coffee still in his hand, he brought it between them.  "Here.  See how easy that was?" he murmured._

_            She took the coffee and scooted off him.  Luke sat up slightly as well and adjusted his askew baseball hat.  She tried not to focus on what just almost happened.  She laughed nervously to ease the tension in the room.  "Yup, it was very easy.  I always knew I was a linebacker in a previous life.  Sorry about the tackle."_

_            He looked at her blankly for a second before smiling slightly.  "It's okay, I think I'll survive.  Should we start decorating?"_

_            "Sure.  But first, I think we should get you out of that."_

_            "What?" Luke spit out in confusion._

_            She mentally kicked herself when she realized what she'd said.  Trying to keep a straight face, she pointed to his back.  "You landed on the Flytrap poster."_

_            He smiled sheepishly as he stood up and turned around so that Lorelai could remove the banner.  She found herself checking out his ass, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles.  What was happening to her?  This was Luke._

_            "I'm glad you find this so amusing," he muttered._

_            "Oh, you have no idea." She tossed the banner aside.  "Come on, we've got work to do."_

***

            Lorelai ran her hands through her hair.  She had been sitting at her desk staring at Luke's wedding invitation for the last two hours.  She seemed to be no closer to making a decision.  On the one hand, she hated the way she had left things with Luke.  She had tried to forget him by making a new life for herself and even finding a small deli in the city that made a cup of coffee that rivaled the perfection of his.  But, there was a voice in her subconscious that nagged at her in her dreams that demanded a resolution to the conflict between her and her once-best friend.  On the other hand, she was afraid of going back to Stars Hollow.  Afraid of what being in that place would do to her, afraid of the feelings it might stir up again.  She was a woman in desperate need of a sign.      

            The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.  "Hello?"

            "Lorelai?"

            She paused.  "Mom?"

            "Yes, Lorelai, your mother.  I can understand your confusion, since it's been so long since I've spoken to anything that wasn't your answering machine or your assistant."

            "It's not like I'm Richard Gere, Mom."

            "What are you talking about?"  

Uh oh.  Emily was using the 'I have the most negligent daughter in all of creation' voice.  "You know how it is, Mom.  Work is hectic, especially this time of year…"

            "So hectic that it is simply impossible to engage in such a time consuming activity as picking up a phone and dialing a few numbers.  In fact, I must be interrupting something extremely important as we speak.  I am so sorry for the inconvenience, Lorelai."

            Lorelai grimaced and pushed aside the sheet of paper she had been doodling on.  "No, now's a great time.  I was actually just about to call you."

            "I'm sure you were," Emily replied skeptically.

            "Is there anything in particular I can do for you, Mom?"

            "Did you get the Christmas card I sent you and Rory?"

            Lorelai slapped her hand to her forehead.  With the drama Luke's wedding invitation had caused, she had completely forgotten to even look through the rest of the mail from the day before.  She began rooting around on her desk.  "Oh yeah, sure.  I have it right here," she lied as she continued to search.

            "Oh, good.  So, what do you say?"

            "What do I say?" she asked in distraction.

            "The note I included with the card, Lorelai.  What do you say?"

            "Oh… right.  I say… yeah, sure."  She finally located the red envelope underneath a pile of reports from the hotel.

            "Wonderful!  I'll be expecting you and Rory on December 20th, then."

            "Huh?"

            Emily sounded particularly pleased with herself.  "It'll be lovely to have you and Rory staying in the house for the holidays for once.  Just imagine, spending two weeks with my girls.  It's the best present I could ask for."

            Lorelai tore the card open and began furiously scanning the note Emily had included.  'You and Rory'...'been so long since we've seen you'…'spend the holidays with your father and I'… 'December 20th until January 3rd.'  Oh no.

            "Mom, actually, I don't think…"

            "Lovely talking to you, Lorelai.  I'll call some time this week to finalize our plans.  Goodbye."  Emily hung up.

            Lorelai's jaw dropped as she took the phone from her ear and stared at it in amazement.  She would never understand how her mother did it.  A master, she was.  She began to run through the list of possible excuses she could use to get out of spending two weeks with her parents in her childhood prison that passed itself off as a home.  A terminal illness cropping up in less than a week?  Unlikely.  Planning an elaborate kidnapping plot to whisk she and Rory out of the country?  Expensive.  She sighed in frustration.  Emily would no doubt try to shoot holes in any excuse she could come up with, especially after she had already agreed.

            Lorelai's eye caught the invitation sitting on her desk again.  She had asked for a sign.  And now, she had been roped into spending the holidays in Connecticut.  Maybe Emily Gilmore, as unlikely as it was, was her sign.

            Taking a pen, Lorelai wrote several determined strokes on the reply card and stuffed it into the envelope.  She picked up the phone again and dialed Rory's cell phone number.

            "Hello?" Rory answered.

            "You'll never even believe where we're going to be spending the holidays."

***

Two years earlier…

            _Lorelai was planted firmly on the couch, watching reruns of The Brady Bunch.  The house was fully decorated for the party the following day.  The Bradys were just about to launch into another musical number when she heard the door open.  She absently checked the clock.  11:25.  Home five minutes before curfew.  Gotta love that girl. _

            _Rory entered the living room and whistled as she looked around the room.  "I'm impressed.  This place looks great.  I thought for sure we'd be up till the wee hours of the morning decorating.  How did you get all of this done?"_

_            "The house elves did it!"_

_            "No more Harry Potter after __10P.M.__ for you.  It gives you hallucinations."_

_            "Luke actually came by," Lorelai said nonchalantly._

_            "Luke?"_

_            "Yeah."_

_            "Luke of Luke's Diner?" Rory asked in bewilderment._

_            "One and the same."_

_            "Luke came over to our house late at night to help you decorate for a party?  With streamers and sparkle balloons?"_

_            "Yup."_

_            Rory joined her mother on the couch.  "Wow.  This goes against everything I have been taught to believe in.  Hold me."  _

_            When she got no reply from her mother after several seconds of silence, Rory looked closely at her.  Lorelai had a faraway look in her eyes.  "What happened?"_

_            Lorelai snapped out of her recollection of the night's events.  "Huh?"_

_            "You're acting weird.  Did something happen?"_

_            "Happen?  Nothing happened," Lorelai said quickly._

_            Rory recognized when her mother was avoiding the truth.  "Did something happen with Luke?"_

_            "What?  Luke?"  She scoffed.  "Nothing happened with Luke, why would anything happen with Luke?"_

_            "Thou doth protest too much, mother dearest.  Spill!"_

_            A resigned expression fell over Lorelai's face.  "Well, nothing actually happened.  But, I think something may have almost happened."_

_            "What?"_

_            "I think Luke almost kissed me."_

_            Rory's mouth dropped open.  "Oh my god.  Wow."_

_            "And the weird part?  I think I wanted him to."_

_            Rory thought for a few moments.  "This is a good thing."_

_            "You think so?" she asked slowly._

_            "Definitely."_

_            "So, what do I do?"_

_            "I say you go for it, Gilmore!" Rory exclaimed_

_            Lorelai considered her words.  "I think I just might…"_

***

A few days later…

            Luke was clearing out the sink at the diner when he heard the door open.  He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the flash of dark hair and dimpled grin that greeted him.  He turned around fully and rested his hands on the counter.

            "Hey."

            Maddie walked up and leaned forward, planting a quick but firm kiss on his lips.  "Hey yourself, handsome."  She took a seat at the counter in front of the register.

            "Taking a break?"

            "Yeah, I have David watching the coffee shop.  I was just suddenly struck by the overwhelming urge to come and visit my incredibly wonderful fiancée."

            "Lucky me," Luke said, a grin tugging at his mouth.

            Maddie had moved to Stars Hollow eighteen months earlier.  She had bought the empty store across the street from Luke's and turned it into a fancy coffee shop complete with fireplaces, squashy chairs, and live music.  They were initially enemies, competing for each other's customers.  But, from the beginning, there was an undeniable chemistry between them.  After a particularly heated argument over advertising coffee prices, Luke had summoned up the courage to ask her out.  The rest, as they say, was history.  They still joked about the adversarial nature of their meeting.

            They stayed at the counter, quietly chatting for several minutes, until Luke's eye caught something over Maddie's shoulder.  "Oh no," he muttered. 

            "What?" she asked curiously, glancing behind her.  Taylor was striding towards the diner with a determined look plastered on his face, papers in hand.  "Ooh, look out, Luke, he's doing the 'I'm planning something festive' walk."

            "Luke!  Just the man I wanted to see," Taylor called out as he entered the diner.

            "Taylor, the man I never want to see," Luke deadpanned.

            "Now, there's no need for hostility.  I'm here on official S.H.F.O.L.B.C. business."

            "Huh?"

            "Stars Hollow's Furtherance of Local Businesses Committee, of course."

            "Oh, of course.  What do you want, Taylor?" Luke demanded.

            "Well, with your impending wedding ceremony taking place at the gazebo in the town square, I am here with a proposal from several local businesses."

            "Proposal?  For what?"

            "Sponsorship deals."

            "WHAT?" Luke roared.

            "Well, Luke, this is one of the biggest events the town has seen in a long time.  Many out of town guests will be visiting and it is a unique opportunity to promote Stars Hollow."  Taylor looked down at the clipboard in his hands.  "Now, I've only put out a preliminary inquiry, but I've already received several offers.  Larry at the pet store is willing to donate a pair of turtle doves named in yours and Maddie's honors to be released during the ceremony.  And Harvey the Twinkle Light Man from the Twinkle Light store has offered to donate several yards worth of twinkle lights to be strung around the town square…"

            "I thought the Twinkle Light guy retired!"

            "That was Harry, the original Twinkle Light Man.  His cousin, Harvey, decided to take over the business, making him the new Twinkle Light Man.  Really Luke, do you even bother reading the Stars Hollow Gazette?"

            "I must have missed that issue."

            "In any case," Taylor continued, "all the merchants ask in return for their generous donations is some mention in the wedding program.  And perhaps a few signs posted at each table during the reception."

            Luke moved around the counter and Taylor backed up a few steps.  "Now listen here, Taylor.  There are going to be no sponsorships at this wedding."

            "But Luke…" Taylor interjected.

            "No!  No pairs of turtle doves.  Not a single twinkle light from Harry or Harvey, or whoever the hell in their family is the Twinkle Light Man this week.  Is that understood?"   

            "It wouldn't kill you to become a little more involved in the betterment of Stars Hollow.  I would think that with your impending marriage, you might have a slightly better temperament," he said, pointing back at Maddie.

            "Taylor, I am warning you."

            He threw up his hands in exasperation.  "I'm going!  I'll just leave this here in case you change your mind and want to look over the proposals," he said as he placed the clipboard on a nearby table and hurried out of the diner.  

            Luke picked up the clipboard, opened the door, and threw it at Taylor's retreating form.  "You forgot this!" he yelled.  He slammed the door and returned to his place behind the register.

            Maddie, who had watched the entire scene with amusement, struggled to contain her laughter as Luke continued to steam, furiously wiping down the counter.  "Have I mentioned how cute it is when you fight with Taylor?"

            "Oh yeah, real cute.  Can you even believe that guy?  He's got some nerve, trying to sell sponsorships for a wedding."

            Maddie moved to stand next to him behind the counter.  She raised her hand and traced the line of his jaw to the collar of his blue flannel shirt.  "Have I also mentioned that seeing you get all testosterone-y like that is a major turn-on?" she asked, batting her eyelashes up at him.

            Luke grunted slightly.  "Is that so, huh?"

            "Oh yeah.  As a matter of fact, I'm gonna be thinking about that little scene with Taylor for the rest of the night until I get back here later after I close up and can do something about it," she winked.

            "I'll… be looking forward to it," Luke stammered, glancing around to make sure no one was overhearing their private conversation.

            Maddie gave him another, longer kiss.  "I've got to get back to the shop.  Until later," she said seductively.

            Luke took a long, deep breath and enjoyed the pleasant view provided to him by Maddie's retreat.

            The bell above the door jingled as Maddie walked out and Kirk walked in.  He wore a U.S. Postal Service uniform and began rooting through his mailbag as he approached the counter.

            "Luke, this wedding has tripled the amount of mail I usually have to deliver.  The bag is heavy, Mother is afraid I'm going to throw out my back."

            "You're a mailman now too?" Luke asked skeptically.

            "Only on Tuesdays."

            "Huh, right.  Can I have my mail now, Kirk?"

            "I think I need a glass of water first.  The physical exertion of carrying all of these extra letters has taken its toll.  I'm afraid I cannot go on."

            Luke shook his head and turned around to get Kirk some water.  He plunked it on the counter.  "Mail, Kirk.  Now."

            Kirk began gulping his water and did not put it down until three-fourths of the glass was empty.  He took a bundle of envelopes from his bag.  "Here are your reply cards."

            "Thanks, Kirk.  Now out."

            "But, my water…"

            "Out!"

            "See you next Tuesday, Luke."

            "You come in here every day."

            "But, that is as civilian Kirk.  On Tuesdays, I am here in an official capacity as a servant of the U.S. Postal Service."

            "Out, Kirk," Luke said slowly.

            "Going."  Kirk ducked out of the door.

            Luke ran his hands over his baseball hat and grabbed his pile of mail.  "Caesar, I'll be upstairs!" he called out.

            Luke took the stairs two at a time until he reached his apartment.  He opened the door and sat down at his desk.  Ever since Jess had moved out, he had turned his side of the room into a makeshift office that Jess could still live in whenever he came back for the holidays.  He began to sort through the reply cards he had received, checking off the names of the attendees against the list he had made when mailing the invitations.  He had almost reached the end of the pile when he came upon it.  The envelope looked like all of the others, but the handwriting in the upper left hand corner caught his eye immediately.  Lorelai Gilmore.  His eyes studied the return address, analyzing the curves of her 'L's and how the dot on her 'i's always seemed to stray a few letters over.  He'd recognize it anywhere.  He turned the envelope over and paused for a moment before ripping it open.

            He pulled out the reply card and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and reading:

Lorelai Gilmore

(X) will be attending

(   ) will not be attending

            He let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.  She was coming.  She was actually going to attend his wedding.  When he had invited her, he hadn't exactly known why he was doing it, only that it seemed like the right thing to do.  And now, she was actually coming.  He would see her again, after two long years without her in his life.  He shook his head.  He couldn't focus on that right now.

            His eyes continued to trail down her reply card.  He stopped when he reached the dinner choice for the reception:

Please choose one of the following:

(   )  Chicken

(   )  Pasta

            Lorelai had chosen neither of the options.  Beneath the 'Pasta' choice, she had written in her own preference:

(X) Burger

            Luke grinned despite himself.  He put down the reply card and checked off Lorelai's name on the guest list.  He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with her yet, but a part of him had missed her.

***

Next chapter:  Lorelai remembers her confrontation with Luke two years earlier.  Peter questions Lorelai's trip to Stars Hollow after hearing her and Rory discussing Luke and Maddie.

Any reviews, feedback, or critiques are much appreciated and can be left here or sent to ShowMeLove100@aol.com.

Thanks!


	4. Some Things Can't Be Taken Back

Author's Note:  Thank you SO much for all of the reviews!  You guys have been amazing so far in your support for this story.  Seeing all of your responses just makes me want to keep writing!  So, here's the latest chapter, I hope you all like it!

The Best of What's Around

Chapter 4:  Some Things Can't Be Taken Back

            "Yes… uh huh… that's right, Barry.  I'm finally using the two weeks of vacation time I've accumulated… Yes, because I haven't taken off any time since I started here.  I know that it's an inopportune time with the holidays and all, but something unexpected came up.  Yes… that's great… alright, I'm sure I'll be talking to you soon.  Bye."

Lorelai sighed and hung up the phone.  She turned back to the files on her desk.

Annie knocked hesitantly on the door.  "Um… Lorelai?"

            Lorelai looked up.  "Hey Annie, what's up?"

            She shifted nervously in the doorway.  "Well, I just happened to be walking by and I overheard… not that I was eavesdropping, I was just walking by.  And I heard… not that I was purposely trying to hear things as I walked by, you just happened to be talking loudly as I was passing by your door…"

            "Annie," Lorelai interrupted.  "It's okay.  Come sit down."

            She took a seat, crossing her legs before uncrossing them and then re-crossing them again.  "Are you really going to be gone for two weeks?"

            Lorelai smiled.  "Yeah, I'm finally taking a vacation.  Not that I'm expecting it to be fun or relaxing, two qualities that vacations are generally supposed to include.  I'm guessing that I'll need a vacation from my vacation before the end of the first day."

            "But, who's going to be running the hotel?"

            "I was just on the phone with Barry, from corporate.  He's going to be sending the assistant manager of one of the other branches to watch the place while I'm gone.  Everything will be fine, this place practically runs itself."

            "Oh… right, that's good.  Good to have the place taken care of."

            "And, since I'm not going to be here, do you know what that means?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrows.

            "No?"

            "You get to take two weeks off too!  Paid, of course.  If I'm not going to be here, I won't need my personal assistant to be here either."

            Annie smiled slightly.  "Wow, boss, two weeks off.  I won't even know what to do with myself."

            "Don't you have some big holiday plans?"

            "Oh.  Well, not exactly.  Not really.  I imagine I'll just stay at home with Walter."

            "Walter?  I didn't know you were dating anyone!"

            "Oh, it's not a 'date.'  He's my cat."

            "Your…cat," Lorelai said slowly.  "Don't you have any family you could visit?"

            "Not really.  I'm an only child.  And my parents have decided to take a cruise in the Mediterranean for the entire month of December."

            "Annie, that's awful.  You can't spend Christmas all by yourself."

            "Oh, it's alright, I suppose.  I don't have much of a choice.  And besides, I won't be alone.  I'll have Walter."

            Lorelai considered her for a moment.  "I have a crazy idea."  She leaned forward slightly.  "Would you like to come and spend the holidays with me and my family?"

            Annie's mouth dropped open slightly.  "Lorelai, that is just the kindest offer, but I couldn't impose."

            "It wouldn't be an imposition at all.  As a matter of fact, I could use all of the normalcy in my life that I can get.  I'm going to be trapped in my parents' house for two weeks.  Trust me, you'd be doing me a favor."

            Annie bit her lip slightly.  "I'm sure your parents wouldn't want another guest."

            "Don't be silly, they love having people to entertain.  It gives my mom an excuse to break out the really good china.  Please say yes.  I'd really love to have you there."

            "Well, if you're sure…"

            "I am sure!"

            "Alrightie.  I'd love to come."

            "Fantastic!" Lorelai exclaimed.  "We'll be leaving for Connecticut on Saturday.  Now, I have to warn you, my parents are slightly insane.  They are capable of driving even the most stable person completely crazy.  Be prepared."

            "If they're so bad, why are you spending Christmas there?" Annie said curiously.  "If you don't mind me asking," she added quickly.

            "Of course you can ask.  You have to get well versed in the ways of the Gilmore clan in a very short amount of time.  Anyway, my mother kind of roped me into it.  She's a master of manipulation."  She paused.  "And, there's this wedding I have to go to," she muttered.

            "Oh, who's getting married?"

            "Uhh… this guy I used to know.  We used to be good friends.  Best friends, actually.  But, we kind of grew apart."

            "What happened?"

            Lorelai's eyes fell onto the picture of Rory that she kept on her desk.  "It's a long story."   

***

Two years earlier…

            _Lorelai leaned over the counter at Luke's Diner.  She had just entered moments before and, not spotting Luke right away, she peered into the kitchen area.  "Luuuuuke," she called in a singsong voice._

_            He appeared a few moments later, a slight smile playing at his lips.  "Hey."_

_            "Hey yourself.  Coffee?"  She struggled to maintain her serious expression.  Ever since the incident the night before Rory's party, 'coffee' had seemed to take on dirty connotations.  _

_            "It'll kill you," he said, continuing their daily game._

_            "A lot of things could kill me."_

_            He took a mug from behind the counter and began to pour her a cup.  "Don't talk like that."_

_            "Aw, look at that, you do care!" Lorelai said, pointing at him._

_            He grunted in reply._

_            "I had fun the other night," she said after a moment.  "Decorating and all."_

_            "Yeah, it wasn't bad," he said casually._

_            Lorelai studied her coffee cup intently.  "Maybe we could do it again sometime."_

_            Luke looked up at her.  "Decorate?"_

_            "Well, no, not necessarily decorate.  But, do something.  Hang out.  Sometime.  You know," she finished lamely._

_            He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Did Lorelai Gilmore just ask him out?  He could never be sure with her.  She was a complete mystery.  He decided to play it cool.  "Yeah.  I'd like that."_

_            She smiled behind her mug as she took another sip.  "Okay, then."_

_            He desperately tried to hide the wide grin that threatened to break out over his face at any moment.  "So… can I get you anything else?"_

_            She thought for a moment.  "I think tonight is a chili fries night."_

_            "Every night is a chili fries night for you."  Luke disappeared into the kitchen to prepare her order. _

_            She sat in silence for a few moments, sipping her coffee and marveling at how well everything had gone with Luke.  Maybe everyone in this crazy town had been right all along.  Maybe he did have a thing for her._

_The bell jingled and Rory entered the diner.  She made a beeline for Lorelai._

_            "Hey babe, what's up?"_

_            "Mom, I have to talk to you."_

_            "Well, sit down.  I've got an order of chili fries coming."_

_            "No Mom, I have to talk to you now.  Away from here, at home."_

_            Lorelai looked at her daughter fully.  Rory's face was etched with anxiety and she could make out the tracks of previously shed tears there.  She began to feel panic build within her chest.  "Rory, what's going on?  What's wrong?"_

_            "Not here, Mom.  Come on."  Rory took her hand and began to pull her towards the door._

_            Luke came out of the kitchen with the plate of chili fries.  He noticed the empty seat where Lorelai had been and then saw Rory dragging her out of the diner.  "Lorelai?"_

_            "I have to go, Luke," she called over her shoulder._

_            "Okay."  He continued to watch as Rory led Lorelai over to the jeep.  He wasn't sure what just happened, but it couldn't be anything good._

_            Lorelai rolled over in her bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.  She faced the neon glow of the clock by her bed.  1:17A.M.  Sleep was no closer than it had been two hours earlier after she had finished comforting Rory and tucking her into bed.  She was restless.  Her insides churned and she feared that she would jump out of her own skin and look like something out of that Robbie Williams video.  She threw the covers off of her and sat up.  She needed to clear her head._

_            She quietly walked downstairs.  She was drawn to Rory's room.  She opened the door a crack and peered inside.  She took in her daughter, her beautiful, sweet daughter, bathed only in the moonlight shining in from the window.  She wasn't sure how long she stood there, frozen in thought.  Eventually, something snapped.  She walked into the hallway, grabbed her car keys, and headed out the door.  _

_            She found herself parked in front of the diner a few minutes later.  The apartment above it was completely dark.  She got out and purposefully walked towards the building.  She banged on the door.  "Jess!  Get out here!"  A light came on in the apartment.  "Jess!" she continued to yell.  She peered through the window and spotted Luke slowly making his way down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.  He was dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt and his hair was slightly ruffled._

_Luke saw Lorelai standing at his door, a furious look on her face.  He automatically feared for the worst.  He hurried to the door and unlocked it.  "What's wrong?  What happened?"_

_She ignored his questions.  "Where's Jess?"_

_"He's upstairs sleeping, like I was, up until a few minutes ago.  What's going on?"_

_Lorelai backed away from the diner door and looked up at the apartment.  "Jess!  Get your ass down here!"_

_Luke followed her outside.  "Lorelai, keep it down.  You're gonna wake the whole town up."_

_"I don't care!  JESS!"_

_Luke placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.  "Lorelai, look at me.  Did something happen with Rory?"  The concern was evident in his voice.  _

_The mention of Rory's name broke something in Lorelai.  She laughed bitterly.  "Oh, no, nothing happened with Rory.  Nothing will ever happen with Rory.  She won't graduate from college, she won't become a famous journalist, she won't have the life she's always dreamed of…"_

_"Lorelai, what are you talking about?" Luke asked in confusion._

_"She's pregnant, Luke!  She's pregnant."_

_"Wh-What?"  Luke stared blankly at her for several seconds.  "How?  Why?"  He paused again.  "What?"_

_"Oh, I'll give you a hint as to how it happened.  JESS!" she yelled again._

_Lorelai began to pace in the street.  Luke took several moments to digest the information he had just received.  As the news sunk in, he moved towards Lorelai, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  _

_"No, don't touch me," she said coldly, shrugging him off._

_A voice came from behind them.  "What the hell is going on out here?"  Jess stood in the doorway of the diner, looking at the scene in the street with bewilderment._

_"Jess, get back inside," Luke yelled._

_"No, Luke, let him come out here.  I want to talk to the weasel that ruined my daughter's life."_

_Jess paled in the moonlight.  "Lorelai, please.  Let me explain."_

_"There are no explanations, Jess.  You got my eighteen year old daughter pregnant.  How do you want to explain that away?"_

_"We didn't want this to happen.  It was an accident," he said slowly._

_"An accident.__  Yet another accident, that YOU are responsible for.  So, what's next, Jess?  What else can you do to ruin Rory's life?  Going to get her killed for an encore?"  _

_"Lorelai, that's enough.  Jess!  Back upstairs, now," Luke barked._

_"And there you go, protecting him yet again!" Lorelai said in exasperation.  "Let him come out here and deal with me."_

_"I love Rory," Jess said quietly before turning around and heading back inside._

_Lorelai turned back to Luke.  "I can't believe you're taking his side on this.  After everything we've been through.  You, and Rory, and me…"_

_"There are no sides to take here.  You're being completely irrational.  You need to calm down," he said, keeping his voice level._

_"Don't tell me to calm down," she spat.  "Why aren't you more upset about this?"_

_"What good is getting upset and screaming my head off in the street in the middle of the night going to do for this situation or anyone in it?"_

_She wheeled around on him.  "You could have stopped this.  You could have prevented it."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"You never know where Jess is.  You don't even bother asking!  He could have been in your apartment knocking my daughter up for all you know!"_

_Luke's insides were seething with anger, but he tried to keep his voice calm.  "I know you're upset about Rory.  But, you should stop this right now before you say something you can't take back.  You've done this before.  I'm not going to let you try and blame me for this.  Not again."_

_"Oh, of course not.__  You're never to blame.  No one's ever to blame.  No one ever wants to accept any responsibility."_

_"Responsibility?__  You want to talk about responsibility?  Where's your responsibility in all of this?  You're just as responsible for Rory's whereabouts as I am for Jess'.  Who's to say it didn't happen in your house while you were at work or something?"_

_Lorelai gasped at his words.  "How dare you…"_

_"Oh, that's right, act offended.  But it's okay for you to accuse me of the same."_

_Tears began to stream down Lorelai's face.  "Go to hell, Luke."_

_He ran his hands through his hair.  "And here we go again.  It's like déjà vu, really."_

_"No, there's a difference this time.  I meant every word I said."  Her voice broke.  "This is it.  We can't come back from this."  She backed away from him and towards the jeep._

_He couldn't go after her.  He couldn't go through her breaking his heart again, not like before.  He stayed rooted to the spot where he stood long after she had driven back home._

***

A few days later…

Lorelai's bedroom was in a state of disarray.  All of the drawers in her dresser were open, a pile of rejected clothing lay at the bottom of the closet, and several suitcases lay half-full on the bed.  Lorelai stumbled out of her closet clutching a bright red dress and matching shoes.

            "Rory!" she called out.

            "Coming!" came the reply.

            Several seconds, Rory entered her mother's bedroom.  She took in the disheveled state of the room.  "Did the furniture unionize to demand for better treatment, refusing to hold your clothing until conditions improve?"

            "You're supposed to be packing too, missy.  I'd like to see how your room looks."

            "It looks quite presentable, I'll have you know.  I am an organized packer.  It's all about having a plan of attack."

            "Aren't you special?" Lorelai replied sarcastically.  She held up the red dress and shoes for Rory to see.  "Okay, what do you think?  Is this a good dress to wear to the wedding?"

            "Mom, as a general rule, attire for weddings should be understated.  You're not supposed to out-shine the bride.  And that dress is about as subtle as a fire truck."

            "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Lorelai muttered under her breath as she turned to continue looking through her closet.

            "What was that?" Rory asked.

            "Oh, nothing.  So," Lorelai said casually, "what's she like?"

            Rory stiffened slightly.  "Who?"

            "The bride.  Madeline, or whoever.  What do you know about her?"

            "Just what Jess has mentioned to me.  She goes by Maddie."

            "Maddie?  I can't picture Luke with a Maddie.  He can't stand cutesy nicknames like that.  Anything with a –y or an –ie at the end like that is a big no-no.  But, he was obviously able to overlook that.  What does she do, anyway?"

            Rory began to look closely at her nails.  "I think Jess said something about her running a store, or a shop, or something."

            Lorelai recognized a dodgy answer when she got one.  "A store, huh?  What kind of store?"

            "Oh, you know.  Sells this and that.  Some food, possibly."

            "Food, huh?  That's strange, especially since Luke runs a diner."

            Rory sighed in resignation.  "She owns a coffee shop, okay?"

            Lorelai gasped.  "A coffee shop?  Luke is marrying a woman that runs a coffee shop?  After all of the lectures he gave me about killing myself with caffeine, he's actually going to spend the rest of his life with a woman that provides large quantities of the evil substance to the public on a daily basis?  I don't believe it."  She was pacing now.

            "Mom, you're not even making sense.  Why are you getting so worked up over this?" Rory asked perceptively.

            "I'm just amazed at the hypocrisy of it, that's all.  I thought Luke had principles, but I was obviously wrong."

            Rory narrowed her eyes slightly.  "Are you jealous?"

            "What?" Lorelai sputtered.  "Are you crazy?  Why would I be jealous?"

            She shook her head.  "I thought you were over this thing with Luke…"

            "I am not jealous, Rory.  I'm just pointing out the weirdness of the situation.  I couldn't care less about Luke marrying Mattie, or whatever the hell her name is."

            A voice came from the hallway.  "Who's getting married?"

            Lorelai spun around to face the door.  "Peter?"

            "Hey Lor, hey Rory.  I knocked, but no one answered, so I just let myself in," he explained.  At the anxious look on Lorelai's face, he added, "Hope you don't mind." 

            Lorelai recovered her composure quickly.  She moved across the room and gave Peter a kiss.  "Of course not.  You know you're welcome here anytime."

            "So, who are the lucky people getting married?" he asked.

            "Oh, um… we were just discussing, uh… _General__Hospital.  They're making these two really boring characters get married, we were just venting about it."_

            "_General__Hospital?  I will never understand how you two can watch those soap operas."_

            Rory eyed her mother skeptically.  She cleared her throat.  "I'm just going to go and finish packing, then call Jess.  What time should I tell him we're leaving tomorrow?"

            "Tell him to be here by two."

            "Gotcha.  Night, Mom, Peter."

            "Goodnight, Rory," Peter said.

            "Night babe," Lorelai called after her.

            Peter looked around the room.  "Um… Lorelai?"

            "Yeah?" she asked in confusion.

            "Are you going somewhere?"

            Damnit. Oh damnit.  She knew she had forgotten something.  How had she forgotten to tell her wonderful, dependable boyfriend that she was leaving for two weeks, at Christmastime, no less?  She had become so distracted by Luke's impending nuptials that she had not even spoken to Peter in the last few days.  She was officially a horrible person.  A senile, horrible person.

            "Actually… I am.  My mother… she, uh, roped Rory and me into spending the holidays with her."  She searched for an excuse to make her reasoning sound more believable.  "She hasn't been feeling too well lately.  Bed ridden and stuff.  We just found out.  She said the only present she wanted was to see Rory and me for the holidays," she lied.  She was now a senile, horrible, lying person.

            Peter's face fell.  "Oh, Lorelai.  I'm so sorry.  I didn't know."

            She shook her head sheepishly.  "Well, you know how it is…"

            "How long will you be gone?"

            "Until after New Year's," she said quietly, averting her eyes.

            He let out a low whistle.  "That seems like forever.  I was really looking forward to spending the holidays with you, Lorelai."

            "And I really wanted to spend the holidays with you, too." 

            He pulled her into a tight embrace.  "But, your family needs you, and they come first.  I understand."

            Lorelai wrapped her arms around him.  Peter was so sweet and understanding, and here she was, lying to him.  She felt horrible.  But, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell him about Luke and the wedding.  _After New Year's, she told herself.  __He'll find out everything after New Year's, when Luke is a happily married man.  _

***

Next chapter:  Jess calls Luke.  Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Annie take an interesting road trip to Connecticut.  The fate of Rory's pregnancy two years earlier is revealed.    

Any reviews, feedback, or critiques are much appreciated and can be left here or sent to ShowMeLove100@aol.com.

Thanks!


	5. Crossroads

The Best of What's Around

Chapter 5:  Crossroads

            Jess Mariano glanced quickly over his shoulder in disgust.  His roommate, Brian, was elaborately practicing a monologue for his acting class the next day.  He recognized the piece from _Romeo and Juliet.  Brian had been at it for the last two hours.  It had provided Rory with some amusement when he had been on the phone with her earlier.  At the moment, he was pretending that his can of Red Bull was a vial of poison.  Jess shook his head.  Of all the roommates he could have gotten at NYU, he had to get one of the damn artsy types._

            Jess grabbed the phone on his desk and quickly punched in a string of numbers.  He held it to his ear and listened to several rings before a gruff voice answered.

            "Luke's."

            "Uncle Luke?" Jess drawled.

"Jess," Luke said shortly.  "What have I told you about calling me that?"

            "Gee, I don't know, Uncle Luke.  It's been so long since I've seen you.  I missed you."

            "Uh huh.  Do you need money, or something?"

            Jess propped his feet up on his desk, smirking.  "I just called to hear the sound of your voice."

            "Quit being a smart ass.  What did you want?"

            "I'm just letting you know that I'm catching a ride to Stars Hollow tomorrow.  I should be back on Sunday."

            "Catching a ride?" Luke asked skeptically.  "Did you join a biker gang or something?"

            "Yeah, Luke.  I'm wearing leather and chains right now.  I also got a tattoo that says 'Burgers or Bust,' I think you'll like it."

            "Jess…"

            "I'm getting a ride with Lorelai and Rory."

            Luke was silent for a moment.  "Lorelai and Rory?"

            Jess noted the change in his uncle's tone, but decided it was probably best not to say anything.  "Yeah.  They're staying at the grandparent's house for the holidays."

            "Oh… right… of course," Luke said slowly.

            "Yeah… so, I just wanted to let you know.  Wouldn't want to walk in on you and Maddie doing the nasty, or anything."

            "Jess!" Luke said in exasperation.

            "What?" he asked innocently.

            Luke grunted into the phone.  "Listen, speaking of Maddie…"

            "Whoa, Luke, I didn't really want to know about you and Maddie doing the nasty," Jess said quickly.

            "Would you shut up for a minute?  Well… you know we've been planning the wedding and everything.  And, uh… I guess I need a best man.  It's either you or Kirk, and you're family and everything…"

            "You want me to be your best man?"

            "Well… yeah."

            Jess was secretly touched by Luke's offer.  But, he would never actually let him know that.  "Okay.  Sure.  Whatever," he said casually.

            Luke let out a breath.  "Great.  Okay then.  So, uh… school going good?"

            Uh oh.  Luke was trying to make small talk.  Time to end this, quick.  "Yeah, just finished finals.  Look, I gotta go, Brian wants to use the phone."

            "Oh, okay."

            "I'll see you Sunday."

            "Right.  Hey, Jess?" Luke added.

            "Yeah?"

            "Thanks."

            Jess smiled slightly.  "No problem.  Bye."

            "Bye."

            He hung up the phone.  Brian was still reciting the final scene of _Romeo and Juliet.  Jess moved throughout his room quickly, checking to make sure he had not forgotten to pack anything.  He finally zipped up his bags, piled them in the corner, and lay down to go to sleep._

            "O true apothecary!" Brian yelled out.

            Jess grimaced and rolled over in bed, shoving a pillow over his head.  

***

The next day…

            "Oh my god, Mom, did you pack the entire apartment?" Rory asked in horror as she surveyed the growing pile of bags on the sidewalk.  

            Lorelai walked out of the building with another suitcase and a sling bag.  "This is the last of it, I swear!"

            "What is all of this?"

            "Well, some of it's clothing.  I still haven't decided on an outfit yet for the wedding, so I brought along several options.  And, of course, depending on the dress I choose, certain shoes will be needed, so I had to pack a couple of different pairs.  And then there are jewelry decisions to be made, and you can see how it spiraled out of control from there," Lorelai finished, waving her arms at the pile.

"Where are we going to put all of it?  You do realize that four people are going to have to fit in the jeep as it is, right?"

            "Ah, that is where you're wrong.  Your brilliant mother has already taken care of all of our transportation needs," she said proudly.

            Rory crossed her arms and looked at her skeptically.  "Care to enlighten me?"

            "You see, as it would happen, Annie has a car that she has graciously volunteered to let us use for our trip."

            "And it's going to fit all of this junk?"

            "Yup, apparently it's huge.  We'll be traveling in style."

            Rory looked behind her mother.  "Ah, I see.  Traveling in style.  You sure about that?" she asked as she pointed.

            Lorelai turned around to see what Rory was looking at.  When she did, she wished she hadn't.  Annie drove towards them in a car that Lorelai could best describe as a total junker.  It looked like it had been through inclement weather, several accidents, and possibly a nuclear war.  She didn't know much about cars, but she was fairly certain that this wasn't a good sign. 

            "It looks like a whale," Rory murmured.

            Annie grinned as she turned off the engine and got out of the car.  "Good afternoon, Gilmores!"

            "Hey there, Annie," Lorelai said meekly as she continued to look at the car.

            "Oh Lorelai, thank you so much for inviting me.  It just means so much," she gushed as she walked towards them.

            "It's no problem at all."  She paused.  "So, this is the car?"

            "Yup!  It's not much, but it should get us to Connecticut and back.  It used to be my dad's."

            A meowing sound suddenly started coming from the back seat.

            "Kitty?" Rory asked as she peered into the car.

            "That's Walter," Annie said proudly, pointing to the tiny cat inside a cage in the backseat.  

            "You brought… Walter?" Lorelai asked slowly.

            "Well, I couldn't just leave him home all alone.  Oh no, I hope you don't mind."

            "I'm sure it'll be fine," she said cautiously.

            "Okay then!  I'm going to start loading up the trunk."  She moved to Lorelai's pile of luggage and picked up several bags.

            "Does Grandma like pets in the house?" Rory whispered.

            "Are you kidding?  She barely lets me in the house with the mess I make of things," Lorelai replied back quietly.

            The sound of approaching footsteps caused them to look down the street.  Jess jogged towards them with only a backpack slung over his shoulder and a small bag in his hands.  

            "Sorry I'm late.  My subway train was backed up."

            Rory moved towards him, greeting him with a sweet kiss.  Jess looked at the scene around him.  "Where's the jeep?" he asked after a quick glance at Annie's car.

            Rory nudged him.  "Mom's arranged for other transportation." 

            Jess raised his eyebrows.  "I see."  He leaned towards Rory.  "You know, I think that kind of car was recalled in 1982," he whispered.

            Lorelai clapped her hands.  "Alright, enough chit chat!"

            "No chit chat?  You're the queen of chit chat," Rory pointed out.

            "Yes, well, not right now.  Let's finish packing up the car."

            After several minutes, the car was packed and everyone was seated.  Despite its shoddy appearance, it did actually hold all of their luggage.  Lorelai was the designated driver, Rory and Jess shared the backseat, and Annie was shotgun.

            "Alright!  We are all set.  Connecticut, here we come," she said as she rubbed her hands together.  She turned the key in the ignition.  The engine abruptly backfired, causing everyone in the car to jump.  Slightly stunned, Lorelai sat still for a moment before trying the key again.  This time, the car started without incident, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

            "Hey Mom, will you turn the heat on?  It's freezing back here," Rory said.

            Lorelai pushed the button for heat.  When nothing came out of the vents, she tried again.  Still nothing.  She turned to look at Annie with expectant eyes.

            "Uh, well, actually, the heat doesn't exactly work," Annie said apologetically.

            Lorelai groaned.

            "But, don't worry," Annie continued.  "I brought extra blankets!"  She reached under her seat and pulled several quilts out.  She tossed two back to Rory and Jess and handed one to Lorelai.

            Lorelai positioned the blanket across her lap and pulled her jacket tighter around her.  "Okay, kids.  We're off!" she said as cheerfully as possible.

            A while later, the car was driving relatively smoothly along the turnpike.  Annie was gazing absently out the window.  Lorelai glanced into her mirror and saw Rory and Jess cuddling under their blankets in the back seat, his hand stroking her hair.  She felt an involuntary pang in her chest.  The scene was all too familiar.  

***

Two years earlier…

_            Lorelai slammed her parking brake on and hopped out of the jeep.  Forgetting to even lock the door, she ran towards the glowing sign that pierced the dark night with the words that caused her heart to clench painfully: Emergency Room.  _

_            She had received the call from Jess a half hour earlier.  He hadn't been able to give her many details because he didn't know much himself.  He had tried to keep his voice steady as he relayed what he did know to Lorelai, but she could tell that his heart was sick with worry.  His voice broke slightly when he said her name: Rory.  Rory was in the hospital._

_            She pushed her way through the heavy glass doors and looked wildly around.  She was surrounded by illness, and injury, and death.  Fresh tears stung her eyes.  She had to find her daughter.  She spotted a nurse's station and stumbled towards it._

_            "Lo-Lorelai Gilmore," she choked out through her tears.  "I have to find Lorelai Gilmore.  Please, you have to tell me where she is."_

_            A nurse looked up at her.  "Just one moment, miss."_

_            "No, no!  I don't have a moment.  I have to find my daughter.  Her name is Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore.  She goes by Rory."_

_            The nurse looked through several charts before pausing on one.  "You're her mother?"_

_            "Yes!" Lorelai said desperately._

_            She looked up at her very sympathetically.  "Room 203.  Just down the hall and to the right."_

_            Lorelai took off in the direction the nurse pointed in.  She felt the panic in her chest building to an even greater degree.  Soon, she was passing several doorways.  Room 201.  Room 202.  Her heart seemed to stop.  Room 203.  Her fingers lightly traced the raised outline of the numbers on the wall.  _

_            The door was closed.  She breathed deeply, about to go in, when she stopped.  She peered through the glass window.  Through the blinds, she could make out Rory and Jess.  She moved closer to the window and leaned forward, her warm forehead relieved with the touch of the cold glass.  Rory was curled up into a tiny ball, her petite body racked with sobs as her arms clutched at Jess.  He held her close, resting her head on his shoulder, his hands smoothing her hair.  Lorelai could see his mouth moving slightly, no doubt whispering words of comfort.  He raised his eyes slightly and caught sight of Lorelai standing at the window.  He nodded his head slightly, motioning for her to come inside._

_            Lorelai stepped back and wiped at the wetness on her cheeks.  As she moved to touch the doorknob, a presence was suddenly at her side.  Her head turned quickly._

_            "Doctor!  You're a doctor?  Are you Rory's doctor?"_

_            The man looked slightly taken aback by her outburst, but recovered quickly.  "Yes, I'm Doctor Meadows, I've been taking care of Rory.  You're… her mother?"_

_            "Yes, I'm Lorelai Gilmore.  What's going on?  How is she?"_

_            He took her arm.  "Ms. Gilmore, if you could just come with me and sit down for a moment, I'll fill you in on everything…"_

_            She shrugged out of his grasp.  "I don't need to sit down.  I need to know what's going on with my daughter!"_

_            Doctor Meadows sighed.  "Alright.  Ms. Gilmore, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm afraid your daughter has suffered a miscarriage.  She came into the emergency room complaining of cramping and some slight bleeding.  We did everything we medically could to prevent it, but, unfortunately, there was nothing else we could do.  I'm sorry."_

_            Lorelai's head spun slightly.  She put out a hand and used the wall to steady herself.  Maybe sitting down would have been a better idea.  "But, Rory's going to be okay?" _

_            He gave her a small smile.  "She's a little emotional now, but she'll be fine.  I just have to go in and check on her.  I'll just be a minute, and then you can go in and see her."  He reached out and patted her shoulder reassuringly.  He tapped Rory's chart on his hand and entered the room._

_            Lorelai found a chair and sat down heavily.  She doubled over, her head in her hands, rocking slightly.  Rory was going to be okay.  She kept repeating this mantra over and over again to herself.  She heard the click of the door and looked up.  Jess warily stepped out of the room.  He spotted her and stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do.  Finally, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and took a seat in the chair next to Lorelai._

_            She turned slightly so that she could look at him.  His face was strained, and the ghost of tears could be seen from the streaks on his face.  She moved her head so that it was staring straight ahead again, but she silently moved her hand to cover his.  She felt his body twitch in shock before he firmly took her hand and gave it a grateful squeeze._

_            "I didn't know what to do," Jess mumbled._

_            Lorelai nodded._

_            "We were just sitting on the bridge reading.  Her stomach had been bothering her all day, but she just thought it was something she ate at Al's Pancake World.  She thought it was nothing."  He ran his free hand over his face and through his hair.  "Maybe if I had brought her here earlier…"_

_            "Don't," Lorelai interrupted softly.  "Don't torture yourself with the 'what ifs.'  It'll drive you crazy.  You did everything you could."_

_            Jess remained silent at her words.  She looked at him.  He seemed younger under the fluorescent hospital lights.  Like a lost, scared little boy.  After all the time she had spent hating him for what he had done to Rory's life, she seemed to have forgotten that he was still a kid himself._

_            "Rory's going to need a lot of help getting through this.  She's going to need the people she loves around her.  She needs… both of us," she said slowly._

_            Jess nodded.  They sat in silence for a few moments.  Finally, he spoke.  "I just want you to know… I was going to stand by her and the baby.  And I'll stand by her now.  I'll stand by her forever, if she'll let me.  I love her."_

_            "I know," Lorelai whispered._

_            Doctor Meadows appeared at the doorway to Rory's room.  "You can go see her now."_

_            Lorelai stood up quickly and looked back at Jess._

_            He nodded his head in the direction of the room.  "You go.  I'll wait out here."_

_            She gave him a small smile.  She turned back to the door and slowly reached out to turn the knob._

_            Rory seemed very tiny in the large, white hospital bed.  At the sound of the door opening, she looked up sharply, her blue eyes wide.  At the sight of her mother, her bottom lip began to tremble slightly.  "Mommy?"_

_            Lorelai flew to the bed and enveloped Rory in her arms before she even realized she had left the doorway.  She ran her hands over her back soothingly as Rory began to cry afresh into her chest.  "It's okay, baby.  Everything's going to be okay," she whispered over and over again.  Lorelai leaned down to kiss her head, taking in the scent of her hair mixed with the delicate perfume she put on every morning.  Rory.  She was really safe in her arms.  "Everything's going to be okay."_

_            Lorelai absently stared out the window to the hallway as she held Rory.  She saw Jess stand up and take a few steps down the hall.  Suddenly, Luke entered her frame of view, pulling Jess into a short, but tight embrace.  They stood conversing for several moments, Luke's face twisted with worry and confusion.  He finally turned and walked to look into the window.  He caught Lorelai's eye.  She hadn't seen him since that late night in the street in front of the diner three weeks before.  They maintained eye contact for a few long moments before Luke abruptly turned away and walked out of her field of vision.  Lorelai continued to stare out the window for several seconds, her eyes clouding with tears again.  "Please let everything be okay," she whispered._

***

            Lorelai and Jess had made peace that day.  She had seen how much he cared for Rory, and she appreciated the way he stood by her when she needed him the most.  And hell, her daughter loved him.  They seemed to grow even closer after the miscarriage.  What could she do, hate him for the rest of their lives?  It would only get the lot of them on the Maury Povich show someday.  Too bad things couldn't be quite so easy with Luke.

            They were about an hour outside of New York City.  The car was quiet, except for the occasional comment by one of the Gilmores.  Lorelai was driving along when she was suddenly struck by a craving for coffee.  She was thrilled to see a sign for an approaching rest stop. 

            "We're stopping!" Lorelai called out as she entered the lane leading off of the main highway.  

            "Hmm?  Why're we stopping?" Rory murmured, apparently having drifted off to sleep for a few minutes.  She had a habit of falling asleep in moving vehicles ever since she was a baby.

            "Coffee," Lorelai said simply.  "And it looks like you could definitely use some, sweets."

            She rubbed at her eyes.  "Mom, we've been through this before.  Rest stop coffee is toxic."

            "Coffee is coffee," Lorelai said stubbornly.  "Any coffee is better than no coffee."

            "This isn't going to end well," Jess muttered.

            Lorelai pulled the large car into an empty spot that was far from the other cars.  Better safe than sorry, in her opinion.  Everyone slowly spilled out from the car.

            Rory walked over to Lorelai.  "I can't feel my feet.  I think I have frostbite," she whispered.

            "I know, baby.  My feet stopped feeling the pedals a long time ago." 

            "Good to know." 

            Annie looked positively excited as they walked towards the building.  "I've always loved rest stops."

            "Really?" Lorelai asked in disbelief as she turned towards her, noting the rundown condition of the place.

            "Oh yes.  When I was young, my parents liked to take road trips sometimes.  They even had a Winnebago for a few years," Annie laughed.  "I've spent a lot of time at different rest stops.  We even went cross country once."

            "Like in _Crossroads!" Rory exclaimed._

            "Rory, I thought we agreed that it was best to never admit to actually having seen that movie," Lorelai admonished.

            "Oh please.  You're the one with the strange Britney Spears fixation.  You learned the whole "Baby…One More Time" dance from the video."

            Lorelai clasped a hand over Rory's mouth as Jess laughed.  "Crazy girl, giving away all of mommy's dark secrets."

            They entered the rest stop and were immediately engulfed in the bustle of holiday travelers.  While Lorelai and Annie sniffed out the coffee, Rory and Jess headed over to the book stand in the mini-mart.  

            Jess looked through several rows of books.  "_Hidden Desires_, _The Countess of Mayberry_, _Quivering Loins_?" he rattled off,before backing away in disgust.  "Don't they have anything that isn't of the trashy romance novel persuasion?"

            Rory picked up a book and held it out to him, a sly smile playing at her lips.  He took it from her, only to toss it back a second later, shielding his eyes.

            "Half-naked Fabio not your persuasion?" she asked innocently.

            "That was just mean," Jess muttered.  "I think I've been blinded."

            She laughed and looped her arm through his, leading him away from the offensive novels.  "I don't think we're gonna find anything worthwhile here."  She spotted her mother walking away from the Roy Rogers counter, blowing on a large cup of coffee.  Rory quickly got in line and ordered a vanilla milkshake.

            "Ice cream craving?" Jess said.

            "Nope, it's for Mom," she said simply.

            Rory and Jess joined Lorelai and Annie at their small table.  Lorelai leaned down to sniff her coffee, and anxiously brought it up to her lips.  Rory looked on, waiting for the inevitable.  She took a long sip, the look of hopeful anticipation on her face quickly replaced by one of shock, and then disgust.

            "Oh my god!" Lorelai exclaimed.  "Milkshake!  I need milkshake!"

            Rory pushed the cup towards her nonchalantly.  Jess and Annie looked on in confusion as Lorelai began gratefully gulping it down.

            "How did you…" he began.

            "Vanilla milkshake is one of the few things that kills the taste of bad coffee," Rory stated, as if it should be obvious.

            He shook his head in disbelief.  "I will never understand the two of you."      

***

            Several hours later, Lorelai and Rory found themselves standing side by side in the doorway of the Gilmore residence like they had done countless times in the past every Friday night before dinner.  Jess and Annie hung back slightly in the driveway.  Lorelai braced herself and rang the doorbell.

            After a moment, a stodgy older man in a suit opened the door.

            Lorelai was slightly taken aback.  "Um… hi there."  No response.  "I'm Lorelai, and this is my daughter, Rory." 

            The man continued to look at them down his nose.

            "Uh… Emily should be expecting us?" Lorelai said hesitantly.  

            The man abruptly closed the door on them.

            "Was it something I said?" Lorelai asked in confusion.

            "Did Grandma get protection from the mafia, or something?" Rory offered.

            Before Lorelai could make her own speculation, the door opened again and Emily Gilmore appeared.

            "Lorelai!  Rory!" she exclaimed as she pulled both girls into a hug.  

            "Hey Mom."

            "Hey Grandma." 

            "Well, come in, come in.  There's no need to lurk in doorways," Emily said, motioning them in.  Jess and Annie made there way inside as well.

            "Hey Mom, speaking of lurking, who's the stiff?" Lorelai said with a slight nod of her head in his direction.          

            "The stiff, Lorelai?  That's our butler, Arthur."

            "You have a butler now?"

            "Well, it was so hard to find a maid that could take care of everything in the house that we decided to start compartmentalizing our help."

            "Compartmentalizing?" Rory asked.

            "Now we have a maid, a cook, and a butler," Emily said proudly.

            "Wow…" Lorelai said slowly.

            Emily looked beyond Rory and Lorelai and spotted Jess and Annie. 

            She nodded curtly.  "Jess, nice to see you."  Emily had been wary of Jess since he had begun dating Rory, and her glacial attitude towards him did not appear to be melting anytime soon.

            He returned her nod.  "Mrs. Gilmore.  Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

            Lorelai walked over to Annie.  "Mom, this is my personal assistant at the hotel, Annie Devane.  Annie, this is my mother, Emily Gilmore." 

            Annie eagerly shook her hand.  "Mrs. Gilmore, thank you so much for letting me spend the holidays with you."

            "It's no problem, Anne.  It's lovely to meet you," Emily said warmly.  She seemed to have taken an immediate liking to Annie's polite nature and her lack of incessant talking, which was quite the rarity in that house.

            "Where's Grandpa?" Rory asked.

            "He's away on business, I'm afraid.  He was quite upset that he wouldn't be here to greet you, but I expect him to be back tomorrow afternoon."  Emily clapped her hands after a moment.  "Alright then.  I imagine all of you are tired.  I'll have Arthur take you all to your rooms."

            Arthur shot Lorelai and Rory an annoyed glare as he motioned for them to follow him upstairs.  

            "I'll be expecting everyone at breakfast tomorrow morning," Emily added cheerily as they climbed the spiral staircase.

            "Ahh, this is going to be such a fun two weeks," Lorelai muttered as she put an arm around Rory.

***

            Despite her exhaustion, Lorelai still laid awake in bed two hours later.  It was strange to be back in her childhood bedroom.  The same place that she had been so desperate to escape when she was younger.  She leaned up slightly in bed.  Her eye caught sight of the dollhouse that was still in the room back in the shadows.  It seemed to symbolize her entire existence for the first sixteen years of her life in that house.  It was beautiful, and pleasing to the eye, but everything was extremely breakable and not to be handled much.  God, she had hated it.  And now, she was back here again, under her parents' roof, voluntarily no less.  Well, not entirely voluntarily, but close enough.

            She slowly got out of bed and maneuvered her way around the room.  The layout of the furniture was still the same, so she was able to avoid tripping over anything in the darkness.  She sat down on the sofa by the window and peered outside.  It was completely dark, except for the light from several streetlamps and the glow of the moon and several bright stars.  That was one of the things she missed most when she lived in New York.  In the city, it was impossible to ever really see the stars.  

            Her thoughts wandered to the day ahead of her.  She was going to go back to Stars Hollow.  Back to the place that she had called home for a major portion of her life.  Back to see him.  Luke.  She hugged her knees to her chest.  She still had no idea what she was going to say to him.  She didn't even know why she was attending his stupid wedding.  What did she hope to accomplish?  Things could never be the same as they were before.  She remembered everything he had said the last time they spoke.  _I can't trust you, Lorelai.  I can't trust you with my heart.  She raised her head to the sky again and picked out a particularly bright star.  _

            "Star light, star bright," she whispered into the vast darkness.  "First star I see tonight.  I wish I may, I wish I might, please grant the wish I make tonight."      

***

Next chapter:  Breakfast at the Gilmore compound.  Lorelai visits Sookie and prepares to see Luke.  Lorelai remembers the entirety of her final conversation with Luke two years before.

Author's Note:  Thanks so much for all of the reviews!  I know some of you have expressed some concern over whether this story will end happily or not… all I'll say is that there is still a long way to go.  Luke and Lorelai are going to have a lot of stuff to deal with.  But, ultimately, this is a love story – between some people you expect, and some you might not.  So, stick with me!  Hopefully, it'll be a fun ride.    

P.S. – Lorelai's wish will eventually be revealed in a later chapter!

Any reviews, feedback, or critiques are much appreciated and can be left here or sent to ShowMeLove100@aol.com.

Thanks!


End file.
